


A Good Boy's Birthday Gift

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Collar Gift, Cuddles, F/M, FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY, Gentle femdom, L-Bomb, Soothing Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 5
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	A Good Boy's Birthday Gift

[F4M] A Good Boy’s Birthday Gift [Gentle Femdom] [Cuddles] [Soothing Talk] [For Your Birthday] [Collar Gift] [L-Bomb]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Note: This script was a gift for a special melon but I thought others might appreciate it. 

Character Note: The speaker tender and loving. Speak slowly, soothingly,, and be sultry. You care about him and want to make this day very special for him. He’s had a hard time lately and you want to make him forget all that. He loves being with you and being your good boy, but more than anything else he loves cuddles…

Mmmm…good morning, love.

Oh, I see someone else is up early too. Look at him, standing at attention already. [Giggle]

Now, now, don’t be shy. You know that mommy’s not making fun of you. You don’t need to hide anything from me. 

There’s a reason I asked you to stay over last night, you know.

Well, yes, I had an ulterior motive, but if you would tell me certain things then I wouldn’t have to be all secret, now would I? Hmm?

Oh my god you lie so badly. It’s actually kind of adorable. [Sensual Laughter]

I know that it’s your birthday, little one.

Yes. You tried to hide it from me. Why?

Now, I’m asking you nicely but that doesn’t mean I’m not in charge. Tell me.

Aww. Did you really not tell me because you thought it would be too much work?

Well, I *do* lead a busy life, but that doesn’t matter. *You* matter. You would have done something special for *my* birthday, wouldn’t you?

I thought so. So today, we’re going to do special things for you.

[Laughs] Oh, I know that you don’t like big parties or being the center of attention. Besides, we can have dinner with friends later, but today it’s going to just be us. 

That’s right. So do you want to know what I have in store for you?

I thought you would, baby. [Laughs] Come over here for the cuddles. I know that’s how you love to start your day.

[Sound of blankets or sheets being moved]

All right, come here, into my arms. Let my just wrap the blanket around both of us. Now come here, just rest your head on my chest, like that, and let me hold you tight. 

There, good boy. Now I can stroke your hair while we talk. 

The first thing we’re going to do when we get up is make breakfast together. I know how you like to cook, but I’m not going to let you do it on your own today. Maybe we can make pancakes? I bought some of that special applewood smoked bacon that you like. Maple syrup, too. The good stuff.

Oh don’t worry, I’ll make it interesting. We’ll see if you can mix batter while I’m distracting you with my hands…like what I’m doing right now.

Oh? Do you like that? Do you like having my hands exploring you while I talk? 

Your cute little moans tell me that you do. But do try and focus. [Laugh]

And after we eat? We’re going straight back to bed, and we’re going to cuddle, and watch your favorite movies. Later, we’ll order out for dinner, and then, we’ll cuddle some more. And after that, maybe we’ll cuddle. This birthday is going to be one long cuddle.

Nope, I cancelled my appointment. In fact, I cancelled *all* of my plans today. I’m all yours. Today it’s just us, baby. 

So, I know that I said that we’d eat first but…you’re just looking so delicious that I might need a scacc first. [Laughs]

[Sound of blankets or sheets being moved]

Mmm, let me just get out your little man. Well, I say little, but…I don’t think it’s small. You’re so hard for me this morning. Oh, and you’re already leaking.

[Improv BJ Noises Starting Here - Stop and talk in between. The bj should be slow, gentle, and loving.]

Mmmm…you taste so good first thing in the morning.

That’s right, just relax, little one. Let mommy take care of you. Just keep making those lovely noises.

Do you like it when I play with your balls when I go down on you? Mmm…I know that you do, I just like to hear you say it. [Laughs]

Moan for me baby, moan. Don’t hold yourself back. Let me know how much you like it.

(Chiding or gently teasing) Noooo…not yet. You’re not allowed to cum yet. I’ll tell you win.

You’re being such a good boy for me.

All right, it’s time baby, let go, let me have all of your cum. I want to drink every last drop.

[BJ ends here]

Mmmm…what a good boy, giving me *all* of your cum like that. You know it makes mommy happy when you do that. And I always love to hear your cute little noises. 

Aww, you’re blushing. You know that makes you irresistable to me. Come here. I was going to wait for this until later, but, I don’t think I can.

Hang on…let me get it. I hid it in the end table, where I keep our toys [laughs]. There it is!

All right, go ahead, open it. I have a few more gifts for you, but this is the special one.

Mmhmm. It’s a collar. It’s *your* collar. 

Aww, you gave it back to me without me even having to ask. You always know just what to do. Ok, lean forward, hun.

Let me just…there. I was worried about the size but it fits you like a glove. And you look so fetching in it. 

I know you can’t wear it everywhere, but that’s ok. You’ll wear it when we’re together, or when we can’t be together, and you want to feel me near you. That way we’ll never be separated completely.

Are you hungry? I’m starving. Let’s go make pancakes so we can get back to the cuddles. [Laughs]


End file.
